Evelyn Abigail Winchester (Evy Story 6)
by quietandsneaky
Summary: When John doesn't come home from a hunt like he's supposed to, nine year old Sam gets his first look at his new baby sister. This is the sixth Evy story, and features a little of her mom's backstory.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original characters of Evelyn Winchester and Missy do.**

 **Summary: When John doesn't come home at the time he's supposed to, nine year old Sam gets his first look at his baby sister.**

 **This is the sixth Evy story, and the earliest one of all of them. It also gives a little background for Evy's mom Missy.**

"No, John. It's not okay. You promised me you'd be back…"

Nine-year-old Sam watched as Missy got into another frustrated, heated argument with Dad. It looked like Dad wasn't coming home on time, yet again. Sam was used to Dad being gone by now, but he hated how frustrated it made Missy. As Missy got frustrated and slammed the phone back into the receiver, Sam walked over to her slowly. She sat down in the chair nearest the phone on the wall, and placed her head in her hands. Sam had learned she did this when she was frustrated or upset. He took one of her hands and when Missy looked up, Sam saw two small tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Missy squeezed Sam's hand and smiled. "Sorry for what, sweetheart?"

"'Cause you're so upset." Sam explained simply.

Missy felt her heart swell looking at Sam. As much as she loved John, she sometimes wondered how on earth he ended up with a son as sweet as Sam. She also couldn't believe that, just a year ago, she had never seen or heard of the Winchesters. Missy was a hunter, just like John. Ten years earlier, her husband and daughter had been killed by demons. She had worked ruthlessly with the help of Bobby Singer to kill the demon that had killed them. John had been the hunter Bobby paired her up with for the final confrontation, and they'd been together ever since.

To say it was a whirlwind romance was to put it mildly. John had called Bobby and asked him to keep Sam and Dean for a few more days. What was supposed to be a weekend together turned into almost a week. Realizing that Missy had nowhere else to go after killing the demon, John had invited her to stay with him, Sam, and Dean until she got back on her feet. Five weeks later, she'd found out she was pregnant. The rest was history. That had been five months earlier, and things had mostly been good for them. Except for the fact that John kept taking days long hunts and not showing up for doctor appointments. This was the third time it had happened, and she was sick of it. But she couldn't let Sam see that. The sweet, sensitive little boy would just get upset, and one of them angry at the moment was enough.

"I'm okay, sweetie." Missy assured him. "I'm just tired."

"Can I go with you?" Sam asked.

"Go with me? Where?" Missy asked.

"To your appointment." Sam said.

"Of course you're going, silly." Missy laughed. "I'm not gonna leave you here alone."

"No, I mean can I go in with you. You're going to see the baby, right?" Sam asked again.

Missy's was surprised. "You want to go?"

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Missy laughed. Usually she left Sam in the waiting room if he was with her. "Yeah. Sure, you can go."

Missy packed up Sam into her car and they headed towards her appointment. She laughed as Sam asked five thousand questions of her and the staff at the clinic. When finally they were in the exam room, Sam held Missy's hand and stared in fascination as the doctor applied the ultrasound gel.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

The technician smiled at Sam kindly. "That helps us see your sister."

Sam's mouth hung open and he looked back to Missy. "It's a girl?"

The technician looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry, I thought…."

Missy shook her head at the technician. "It's okay." She assured him.

She turned back to Sam. She had known the baby was a girl since John's last missed sonogram two weeks ago, and she'd been planning to tell him when she saw him and had him alone. But she was still incredibly pissed at John right now, and Sam was trying to be kind and helpful, so Missy decided to tell him first.

"Yes, sweetheart." She said. "Time to see your sister for the first time."

Sam smiled and turned towards the monitor. Missy watched him closely. She had been through this before, first with her daughter, and then with this baby's first few scans. She still found the process itself amazing, but the look on Sam's face was what caught her attention right now. Sam stared at the screen, his attention completely taken in by the tiny person wiggling and moving there.

"That's her?" he asked. "That's my sister?"

"Yes, my sweet boy." Missy said. "That's your sister."

"Wow." Sam said. He continued to stare for another couple minutes, as the baby moved and the technician showed him the baby's arms and legs. Sam then had another thought. "What's her name?"

Missy realized she hadn't even thought yet about what to name the baby. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Sam bit his bottom lip for a second as he thought about it. "Me and Dean are named after our mom's mom and dad. What was your mom's name?"

"Evelyn." Missy said. She realized after thinking it over for a second that she actually liked that name. "What do you think, Sam?"

"I like it." He answered. "What about her middle name?"

"Abigail." Missy said without hesitation. She had decided the baby's middle name herself as soon as she'd known it was a girl. "How's that, Sam? Evelyn Abigail Winchester?"

Sam looked back to Missy, an unbelievably cute lopsided grin on his face. "Can I talk to her?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Missy said. "Hang on a minute."

The technician wrapped up the sonogram, and Missy pulled her flowery maternity blouse back down over her stomach. She placed one hand protectively on the top and one on the bottom of her stomach, while Sam walked over and placed one hand in the middle.

"Hi, Evy." He said. "I'm your brother, Sammy. I love you."

Missy was grinning; she'd meant to tell Sam they had to wait and ask John about the name, but it was going to stick now. She started to get off the table, placing one hand on Sam's shoulder, but what Sam said next made her eyes well up with tears of happiness. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that John wasn't here for this.

"I'm here for you, baby. I'll always be here for you."

Sam planted a kiss in the corner of Missy's stomach, helping her off the exam table. They headed out and got ice cream, and Missy laughed when Sam kept shooting glances at her stomach. As she put Sam to bed that night, he asked her the second question that day to surprise her.

"You think I'll be a good big brother?"

"Yes, sweetie, I do." Missy said, sitting next to his bed. "I think you and Dean will be the best big brothers ever."

Sam smiled, and Missy stood up to kiss him goodnight. Before she did, though, Sam placed his hand on her stomach again. He then did something he would continue to do every night for the next four months. He said goodnight to his baby sister, making his voice one of the last things she heard before going to sleep at night.

"Goodnight, Evy. Sammy loves you."


End file.
